The stupid things we do
by becksgirl
Summary: When Beck and Tori do the same stupid things over and over again. One night alters their friendship forever. Is it for the better or the worse? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I've got a new story! I dreamt of this happening in the show, but it never will!**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious, I would be writting the script and not this...**

* * *

><p>The music was blaring in the background, echoed by the semi-drunk teenagers trying to sing along to the current song. A few very drunk kids were busy emptying the contents of their stomachs in the nearby bushes, causing already nauseous Tori to gag. Wanting to escape the horrible noises and smells, Tori got up and pushed her way through the crowd of people in Cats backyard. It was the last day of school, for the seniors, and Cat insisted on having a party at her house. And boy was it a party. There were keg stands, dancing, alcohol and all that other chizz.<p>

Tori just wasn't happy to be there. It wasn't the fact that she didn't want to party, no it was because her boyfriend, Damien Brooke, and her had just ended a four month long relationship, for reasons Tori was still unsure about. But she had a good guess, what, or actually who, was one of the main reasons for the break up. Beck. Yep as in Beck Oliver. After his and Jades breakup a year ago, Beck and Tori had gotten very close. In the first six months of his new single status, he had spent almost every night with Tori, going out to the movies or just hanging out in his RV with her, their legs tangled, her head on his chest. It was pretty great to have him in that way, when the group went out; he would always hold her hand and insist on paying for her. Andre insisted it was in a romantic way, but Tori denied it, saying they were just really close. She and Beck were the best of friends, and Tori didn't see him that way, but everyone else thought they were dating. Why? She wasn't sure. Okay so maybe his pecks on her cheek, or his hand on her thigh led them to believe that, but she didn't, or wouldn't believe that her best friend had feelings for her. There was that one time, five months ago, when they were siting talking to one another, and then all of a sudden their lips were inches away, breaths mingling, Tori's eyes drifting closed, and his hand fisting into her hair, and just when they were about to kiss, Cat came into the room, causing them to push away from one another. They hadn't even spoken about it again.

But when Tori met the black hair, grey-eyed Damien, and they started dating, she noticed a different side of Beck emerging. A very, very jealous side. He wouldn't even speak to her for a week after she had told him about Damien. But after a while he cooled off, and came around again, but purposely flirted with Tori in front of Damien, which ticked Damien off immensely. Damien would go on and on about how Beck was a jerk and a loser, and Tori now found herself with the overly-jealous boyfriend. Ironic, she was in Becks place just six months ago, Jade at her throat every other day. The bickering between Damien and Beck became so bad, that eventually, Tori would go out with them on separate nights, and not invite Damien along for group activities, opting to rather spend them with Beck. But Damien didn't appreciate that, and fights became a normal occurrence between him and her.

Tori was pulled out of her thoughts when she came into contact with a warm chest. The owner of the chest placed his hand behind her back to steady her.

"You okay Tori?" asked a velvety voice which could only belong to one boy.

"Aghh! Leave me alone Beck!" Said frustrated Tori, as she tried pushing past him and continuing walking out of the house, but he grabbed her wrist and spun her around, his eyes searching hers.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong? What did I do?" A concerned Beck asked, looking Tori up and down, looking for any injuries.

"I don't know Beck, did you do something?" asked an annoyed Tori. She was in no mood for Beck at the current moment.

"Huh?"

"Damien broke up with me; did you have anything to do with it?"

"Um, not really-"

"I knew it! You jerk!" Tori pulled out of Becks grasp and started storming away from him. She passed a drunken Robbie and grabbed the cup out of his hand and downed the content of it, then grabbed another one off the table. She needed to forget everything. Damien and her now broken relationship, Beck, gorgeous Beck, everything. _**Gorgeous Beck, where the hell did that come from? It's the alcohol, it has to be.**_ Tori thought.

Beck chased after Tori, pushing through the hoards of drunken teenagers, and walked right past Jade and Andre making out. Becks eyes searched franticly for Tori. He was in love with his best friend. That was bad, especially when your best friend doesn't return the emotion. Tori had him wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know it. He would do anything for her. After about three months after he and Jade broke up, Beck had tried everything and anything to make Tori his. He had tried the subtle attempts of holding her hand, and paying for her when they went out. He even had been more forward with touching her, hugging her intimately, placing his hand on her thigh and giving her pecks on the cheek as a goodnight. But nothing, had worked, and by this point Beck was desperate to have her in any way possible. He hadn't like Damien and was very upset when he and Tori started dating, he was trying after all and Tori just ignored his advances, and let Damien in through the back door. Beck had grabbed Damien on one or two occasions and begged the guy to just leave Tori alone, claiming that she was his, and perhaps he was wrong to do that, but he wanted her so badly it hurt. He loved her so much it made him want to scream seeing her with some other guy and he needed her so much he couldn't sleep at night. He tried so hard to find the words to tell her how he felt, but they never came out right.

Beck found a now drunk Tori, downing another cup of Cats potent punch. He grabbed the cup before it reached her lips. Tori smiled up at him, before getting up and hugging him, whispering into his ear.

"Becky, hey babe! You look hot tonight." She kissed and sucked at his neck, before placing her lips on his, and giving him a quick kiss.

Beck was stunned for a moment, but quickly regained his senses and started towing Tori outside. "Come on Tor, you're drunk its home time now."

But Tori wouldn't have it. She pulled in the opposite direction, and Beck followed like a puppy. Tori pulled him and her into Cats bedroom, and locked the door behind her, before facing Beck, and grabbing his shirt, popping open the buttons. Beck grabbed her hands to stop her, shaking his head.

"Tori, you're drunk, you don't know what you're doing. You don't want this. Trust me." Beck began re-buttoning his shirt, but was stopped, when Tori placed her hand on his cheek.

"Beck, I know what I'm doing. I want you."

"No, you don't Tori. It's the drinks speaking." Beck tried for the door, but was stopped by Tori, placing her hands on his chest. She pulled his face down to hers and crushed their lips together. She kissed him slowly, tangling her hands in his brown locks. Beck complied, his want taking over any logical thought in his brain. His tongue traced her bottom lip and Tori pulled away.

"Beck, make me forget. Make the pain go away. Make me feel special and loved. Make love to me." Beck sighed.

"Tori…"

"Please, please Beck, if you love me like everyone says you do, you'll do this for me." And that was all the motivation Beck needed. He grabbed her by the waist, lust taking over, and kissed her hard. He spun her around, and unzipped her dress, sliding it down over her shoulders and letting it pool around her feet. He kissed and nipped the base of her throat and made his way up to her ear.

"You sure? Because, once I start I don't think I'll be able to stop."

"Yes. I'm sure. I want to forget, and this is the only way." Tori slurred. If it was any other girl Beck would have walked away. But he just couldn't walk away. He was being selfish, he saw this as an opportunity to have Tori and he was going to take it. He was angry. Angry at himself for feeling this way about his best friend. Angry at his best friend for making him feel the way he did. Angry at Damien for breaking his best friend's heart. He wanted to forget too.

Beck turned Tori around, and admired her almost naked form. Tori blushed at his clear staring. But Beck only smirked, and pushed her backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed, causing her to fall back onto it. Beck carefully leaned down and kissed her jaw, again and again, before pulling away slightly to remove his shirt. Beck unbuttoned his grey shirt and threw it over his shoulder. Tori tentatively reached out and ghosted her hands over his taunt abdomen, Beck shivering under her touch. Tori's hands traced his muscles, before sliding her hands up and into his hair, pulling his mouth onto her. Their tongues met, and danced, as Beck kicked off his boots and unbuckled his pants. As Beck started sliding off his pants, Tori delicate hands grabbed his. Beck looked in her brown eyes. "I can stop."

"No, don't. Just be gentle, it's my first time."

Beck swallowed hard, was it a bad thing for him to be happy that she was giving herself to him?

"I'll be gentle." Beck whispered as he leant down and placed a hot opened mouth kiss on her collar bone.

"This isn't your first time."

Beck thought for a moment, "Yes it is."

"Don't lie, Jade told me."

"Okay, so it isn't my first time, but this time I want to do it. I'll be gentle, I promise." And with that Beck re-attached their lips.

It was wasn't rushed, it was amazing, although there were a few minor hiccups. Like how he couldn't unhook her bra, and how they just couldn't get the damn condom on. He was gentle and slow, and amazing. Tori had never felt a more pleasurable feeling. Her head was fuzzy and her body was tingling and on fire at the same time. When they had finished, he cradled her in his strong arms, and wrapped Cats pink duvet around their naked sweaty bodies. He soon fell asleep and so did she, but not before thinking "_**What the hell did I just do! I slept with my best friend!"**_


	2. Waking up next to your friend, naked

**Wow! Thanks so much for the reviews, story alerts and favourite story! It really does mean a lot and motivates me to write faster. I have an idea of where this story is going to go, but please feel free to pass on thing you want to happen and even constructive critism and helpful ideas!**

**Please Read and review!**

**Dislaimer: ... Um its not gonna change any time soon...**

* * *

><p>Tori groaned as she lifted her head off the pillow and sat upright. She sat still for a moment to allow the world to stop spinning around. Her eyes closed as she touched her thumping head. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath to calm her stomach. Placing her hand on either side of herself, she tried to remember what exactly had happened last night. All she could recall was Damien dumping her and her accusing Beck, the rest was blank. Tori looked down at the pink duvet, and almost shrieked when she realized she was naked, in someone's bed, in some ones room. He breathing increased as she started to go into panic mode. Her eyes darted around the room and she calmed when she realized it was Cats room. But then her heart started jumping frantically within her chest cavity as she saw her dress lying on the floor, a grey shirt dangling on a lamp and a pair of ripped jeans on Cats desk. Tori cautiously looked over to the other side of the bed, to find a lump that was presumably a boy under the covers. She bit her lip, and slowly started to lift up the covers. She turned away, shutting her eyes, then turned back, opening her one eye very slowly. Her heart stopped for a moment when she saw the brown hair and tanned back of the boy.<p>

"Ahhhhh!" Tori screamed jumping out of the bed. "No! No! No! No!" she started pacing the room, pulling franticly at her hair. "Oh crap! This is not happening!" She covered her mouth, "How could I sleep with my best friend! Wait, I'm just assuming that is what happened because I'm naked. Maybe he's still got his boxers on." Tori hoped, tip-toeing over to Beck and lifting up the covers that were hiding the rest of his body.

Tori screamed at his naked form, dropping the covers. "Crap!"

"Tori?" asked a groggy Beck.

Tori dove onto the floor, trying to hide her naked self.

"Its nothing I haven't seen before, Tor." Beck said as he started to sit up.

"Shut up!" she hissed as she crawled over to her dress and pulled it over her head. She then stood up and glared at Beck.

"Why are we waking up in Cats room? Why cant I remember how I got here? Why are our clothes all over the place? And most importantly; why the hell are we naked!"

Beck cleared his throat and sat up fully, allowing the duvet to pool around his waist, showing his well toned chest to Tori. Tori stared at his chest for a moment, vaguely remembering her hands running up and down it. She shook the thought viciously out her head, and her eyes snapped back to Becks face which had a smirk on it because of her blatant staring.

"Well firstly we fell asleep her last night. Secondly you cant remember it because you were very drunk last night. Our clothes are all over the place because we undressed ourselves. And I think the rest of my answers explain why we are naked." Beck explained in his normal, cool manner. Beck was thoroughly enjoying the looks Tori was giving him. They ranged from shocked, to embarrassed, angry and confused. He was undressing her in his mind when Tori's next question, or actually sound, reached his ears.

"Huh?"

"We had sex last night Tori."

Tori's face changed to a ghostly white, and she swayed slightly. Then it turned red and she gritted her teeth, "What!"

"We. Had. Sex. You do know what that is right-"Beck was cut off by a hand coming into contact with his flesh. He raised his hand to where there was no doubt a mark forming and rubbed it soothingly. "Ouch. Why'd you do that?"

"You! You!" Tori pointed her finger at him, her frame visibly shaking with anger. "You took advantage of me you bastard!"

Beck began shaking his head, "You asked me to do it."

"I was drunk you idiot! I didn't mean it!"

Beck swallowed hard, "Tori, I tried to pull away, but you wouldn't let me! I stopped and you asked me to carry on."

"Once again, I was drunk! And don't you dare tell me you were drunk, because I know you were the designated driver last night and you never get drunk when you promise something like that!"

"The way you were looking at me, I, just had to –"

Tori cut him off, "You what Beck? Hmmm? You just had to have me. Was I just another notch in your belt? Another girl you conquered?"

"No! You were far more than that to me!" Beck grabbed his boxers off the floor next to him, and stood up and pulled them on. He walked over to where Tori was leaning against the wall and tried to touch her. Tori placed her hands on his chest pushing him away.

"It was my first time, Beck. It wasn't meant for you. I have, I mean had, my beliefs on how things should work. I'm a strong Catholic, and it was, it just wasn't." Tears rolled down her face as it dawned on her that she will now be seen as impure by her family if they ever found out.

"I'm sorry. Victoria I-"

Tori placed a finger on his lips, "Don't Beck, don't be clichéd and tell me you love me! You're my best friend and nothing more! I will never forgive you for this!" Tori ran to the door and yanked it open, flying down the stairs. She jumped over teenagers who were passed out on the floor. She got to her car and slid in, closing the door and placing her hands on the steering wheel. The tears flowed freely now, running down her cheeks. A muffled sob left her throat as she put her forehead on the steering wheel and cried. She cried for her lost innocence, she cried because she was angry at Beck, she cried because of the heartbreak Damien made her feel when he broke up with her, but most importantly she cried because she did something so stupid that had also probably forever damaged her relationship with her best friend.

Back in Cats room, Beck felt his heart slowly start to break as he realized he had damaged Tori. Broken her trust in him, and forever said goodbye to any little piece of hope for having something more with her just disappear. He cradled his head in his hands, taking a deep breath, 'What the hell did I just do?'


	3. After the storm

**Hey! I'm sorry I took long to update, had some writers block! This chapter is more of a filler, but it is necessary for the story to go the way I want it to go!**

**Please review and I just want to sent a out a huge THANK YOU for those who reviewed and alerted, it really makes my day! **

**Disclaimer: It still doesn't belong to me! Darn! :{( **

**BECK POV**

I felt a mixture of emotions after Tori fled from the room. Anger, guilt, sorrow, pain, but perhaps the worst one I felt was pure happiness. I was happy. Happy about screwing my friendship up with Tori for one night of pleasure, I threw everything I had worked for out the window for a few minutes of ecstasy. It was like when you study so hard for exams and the night before your last one you go to a party and get drunk, then proceed to fail the exam as you were still feeling the effects of the night before.

I had spent months developing a close-knit relationship with Tori, ever so slightly nudging her into the direction I wanted to land up. It had been hard at first after I broke up with Jade, Tori and I had been friends whilst Jade and I were together, but had never been too close. To say Tori was hesitant at first was an understatement. I remember the first night I showed up at her house, and the shocked expression she wore when she open the door to find me holding a bag of chips and two movies. After about two straight weeks spent on Tori's couch I persuaded her to go and grab a smoothie with me and the gang, and that's the night she finally felt truly comfortable with me. When I dropped her off at home, she surprised me by telling me how much she enjoyed spending time together, and from that night on we were practically inseparable. At first it was all about being Tori's friend, but then I started to develop feelings for her and I was so confused by it all, I landed up on Andre's doorstep and we talked it out and devised a cunning plan for me to win her heart.

And now I found myself in a very similar position as I did months before, standing outside of Andre's window at eight in the morning. Except it was raining softly and I was throwing pebbles at his window like all those dudes do in those overly-cheesy romantic movies Tori forced me to watch.

I growled in frustration as I threw a particularly large pebble at Andre's window. I waited for a moment before finding a rock and was just about to launch it in the air as his head popped out from his window.

"Beck! What the hell?" He whisper-screamed clearly annoyed.

"I need to talk to you!"

"What the chizz man! This couldn't have waited until later?"

"No! It's urgent!" I yelled back.

"Please tell me you're not here to confess your love to me!"

My face scrunched up at his weird question, "What! No! I did something stupid! Something really, really stupid!"

He sighed, "Alright man, come to the back door." Andre disappeared and I made my way to his back door.

I waited for him to open for me, and when he did he yelled at me for waking him up so early before he invited me in.

Andre set down two cups of hot chocolate on the table in front of me before sitting down. He picked up his mug and took a sip, before speaking.

"Okay what did you do?"

I grabbed my cup, feeling the warmth flow through my hands. I took a look around the kitchen and noticed a few pictures of the gang on the walls, but one picture caught my attention. It was one of just me and Tori, her arm was slung around my waist and mine across her shoulders. I took a sip, and the scalding hot liquid burnt my tongue and caused me to jolt awake.

"Why is there a picture of just me and Tori?" I asked, trying to divert his question.

Andre followed my gaze and a small smile spread across his lips, "Because I like that photo. It was after your breakup with Jade and during you semi-depressed state. At the time she was the only one that could make you smile. We all have one; it sort of helps us remember how to fix you, because we don't want a repeat of depressed Beck. Just one helping of Tori smiles and you're good to go. Now answer my question. What did you do?"

Did Tori really have that effect on me? I took a deep breath. "I slept with Tori."

There was yelling and then a slap to the head, followed by more yelling and then some strange scream.

"Beck! Of all the stupid things you do! Why would you do something like that!" He was pacing now, back and forth whilst making erratic hand gestures.

I sighed, "She asked, I complied."

Andre glared at me, "You couldn't just have said no!"

"I did! But then she gave me that look- the look that even you can't resist- and I took my chance, I, it was a bad thing I know. Now I've gone and messed it all up!"

"Darn Tori and her puppy dog eyes! Dude, Tori doesn't get drunk that easily, so a part of her must have wanted to or else she wouldn't have begged."

"Yeah, but still she had just broken up with Damien! Our relationship will never be the same! What am I gonna do!" I asked my friend as I placed my head in my hands.

"Beck," Andre placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "what you did is by far the most stupid thing you've ever done. But you'll fix it.

I looked up at him skeptically, "How?"

He smiled, "Whether or not Tori knows it, she loves you. She's just afraid of messing up what she has with you."

"Like I did."

"Yep, like you did. But she just broke up with her boyfriend and she'll come running to her best friend sooner or later. And I hate to admit it, that title is no longer mine, it's yours."

"But-"

He cut me off, "But nothing. Just be there for her. Let her forgive you. Hold her while she cries, and help her. Let her pick up the pieces and just go with it. Then when she is fixed, you can make you move."

I nodded my head. Andre was right; all I needed to do was be there for her and avoid doing stupid things. Easy enough right?


	4. Appologies and stolen hoodies

**Hi! Sorry this took forever to update, I have no excuses. I just want to say thank you to those who added this story to their favorite list and to all those who reviewed! Keep doing it please!**

**Disclaimer:… **

It had been two weeks since my 'little' incident with Beck, and I had successfully managed to avoid him. At first he left a dozen voicemails on my phone, and sent me over a hundred texts all saying similar things like '**Hey, can we talk**' or '**We need to fix this**'. I was angry at him for taking away something so important to me, I mean, and what the hell was he thinking? Thank heavens I wasn't pregnant, because if I was, I would have strangled him with the cord of my straightening iron. Dramatic? I know, but I couldn't just let him get off scot-free, if I was feeling that way, then so should he. He broke the trust I put in him, and I would never forgive him.

Well that's how I had felt at first, until I had a very revealing dream last night, and the events of my night with Beck came flooding back, in a hot, sticky mess. I couldn't remember it all, but I do remember me begging him, and his refusal followed by more of my begging. I didn't just remember the parts where I was an idiot, and he was a perfect gentleman, I remembered how amazing I felt during the whole thing and how soft and gentle he was. Of course then I replayed the scene between us the morning after, me shouting and accusing without allowing him to get a word in.

I was really horrible to him, and I don't blame him if he never wants to talk to me again. But that wasn't Beck, if didn't want to sort this mess out, then he wouldn't have called me so many times. I needed to apologize and fix this. Also I needed my best friend, I had attempted calling Damien, but he kept ignoring my calls and it made my heartbreak a little bit more each time. If I felt that way because Damien was ignoring me, then Beck must be feeling that way because I was ignoring him.

Beck had been an amazing friend to me this past year, helping me up when I fell, willing to give advice on any matter and he once, after much persuasion, went to buy me certain 'lady' products at the local store. What sane guy does that for his friend! I owed him an apology, a very big one.

With all these thoughts running through my head at three in the morning I couldn't sleep. I lay in my bed, staring at the celling for a good twenty minutes before I got out of bed and threw on one of Becks' hoodies he left at my house, pulled on some sneakers, grabbed my phone and snuck out of my room and down the stairs. I was just about to open the front door, when I heard someone coming down the stairs, I panicked and dove to the floor. The sound of footsteps stopped for a moment, then started again. The person opened the fridge, making light spill across the room. I let out a sigh of relief, the person was Trina. I got up slowly and attempted to slide out of the house when her voice stopped me.

"Tori?" she asked in a sleepy voice and she rubbed her eyes and squinted at me. "Where are you going?"

I turned to face her, "Trina I need to go and talk to Beck. Please don't tell mom or dad." I begged.

She nodded and went up the stairs, "I won't." was all I heard.

I took the opportunity and walked out, closing the door behind me. I breathed in the cold night air and admired the eerie silence, thinking about how Beck and I would wake up round about this time and meet at the park in between our house and talk until the sun rose. We'd just sit there and watch it rise together, then go our separate ways without saying a word.

I shook the memory off and made a mad dash down the street, then turned left at the stop sign and continued until I ran past the park. I stopped and turned right and ran a little way more until I could see Becks RV glinting in the light of the street lamp. I walked up to his door and rapped my knuckles on the cool metal. I waited for a moment, but heard nothing.

"I guess nobody's here. Time to go." I started walking away, content with the fact that if he asked I could say I tried.

I was almost down the driveway when I heard a squeak slip into the silent night. A moment later I heard a voice than stopped me in my tracks. "Tori?" he asked slightly confused.

I tried my best to push down the wave of guilt that was sweeping over me. I took in a shaky breath and allowed a lone tear to slip out the corner of my eye and make its way down my face until I could taste the salty liquid. I stood, rooted to the spot unable to move my legs. "I-" I tried saying but I was cut off by a set of warm arms snaking around my back and a pair of hands locking together just below my stomach. I felt him pull me closer and burry his head in my neck. He removed his head from my neck and moved his mouth to my ear.

"I've missed you Tori. I'm so sorry for what I did."

I turned around in his embrace to face him, then I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a bear hug. We just stood there for a good couple of moments, warmth and forgiveness wrapping around us in a soft blanket. I pulled back reluctantly, took one look into his brown eyes, muttered and incoherent 'sorry' and the tears started flowing.

To say that Beck was surprised was an understatement. I never cry in front of him, I'm usually a tough cookie, but just seeing how much _**I **_had hurt him made me want to cry for hours. At first he just stood there shocked, then he started rubbing my back, and stroking my hair. After he realized that wasn't going to work, he picked me up ,carried me inside and plopped me onto his bed. He then left for a few moments, which made me cry harder. But he soon returned and handed me a cup of hot chocolate. I calmed a bit, by sniffles and sobs still ripped through my body.

I used the sleeve of my hoodie to wipe under my eyes. I looked at the sleeve and frowned at the black mark, I probably hadn't cleaned my makeup off properly.

After about two more minutes I calmed enough to mutter another sorry.

"Hey, its okay." Beck said while rubbing my leg soothingly.

"Its not-" sniffle, "okay, I" sniffle "I hurt you, and," sob, "Damien, and I ruined what we have."

Beck wiped off the tears that were dripping down my face. "Shhhh. It'll be alright. I forgive you."

I shook my head, "How can you forgive me! I accused you of taking advantage of me, when I practically went on my hands and knees begging for you to sleep with me!"

A light blush clouded his feature, "So, you um, remember?"

I felt myself blush as I looked down at my mug and steaming hot chocolate. "Yeah. Look I'm sorry the way I acted, I didn't mean to sound desperate or…"

He cut me off, "Look Tori, we were both wrong okay? We did a stupid thing, let's just put it behind us."

I looked up into his eyes, and saw his hair was messy from sleeping. "You'd do that for me? Forgive me and move on?" I asked amazed.

He nodded and took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Why?"

He stopped drinking and looked at me as if I should know the answer to that question. "Because, you're my best friend and I don't want to loose you."

I raised my hand and cupped his face, then ever so slowly ,giving him the chance to pull away, I kissed his cheek. "Thank you Beck."

"Anything for you Tori."

"We do some pretty stupid things huh?"

"Yep we do."

"No weirdness?"

"No weirdness."

I smiled at him, put down my cup and gave him another bear hug. We sat and laughed and talked for hours. We even made plans to go to Andre's cousins' party later tonight. And just when I was about to leave, Beck cocked his head to one side and asked, "Hey! Isn't that my hoodie?"

I smiled innocently, "No! Its mine!" then I took off before he realized it was in fact his. Maybe, just maybe we could fix our friendship and stop doing stupid things.

**Silly Tori! The stupid things they do are just beginning!**

**So this chapter was to show what lengths Beck is willing to go to so he can win Tori's heart. Tori and Beck will start doing their stupid things again next chapter which should be up soon, because I have a long weekend now. South Africa is celebrating 18 years of freedom, yay us! Anyway please read and review!**

**-Becksgirl out :{D**


	5. Blame it on the Alchol

**Here's the new chapter! Thanks for reviewing, alerting and sucribing! You guys rock! And to answer your question , I do live all the way in South Africa! That's why I love this site, people across the world can come together and write about what they love!**

**Disclaimer: I really wish it was mine, along with certain people on the show… ;P**

By the time Tori and I had arrived at Andre's cousin's house, the party was in full swing. We stepped out of my truck and started to head inside. Just as Tori was about to pull the door open, a couple of older looking teenagers ran past semi-naked with red plastic cups in their hands. The sudden movement caused Tori to lose her balance and fall into my arms. She just looked up at me for a few seconds that seemed to go on forever. I moved my head closer to hers and was just about to lean in and kiss her when she snapped out of the daze she was in and promptly fell out of my arms and onto the floor.

"Oomph!" Tori let out a gush of air when her body made contact with the floor. I laughed at her before offering her my hand, which she took, and hoisted her up back on her feet.

"Thanks." Tori said whilst dusting off her skinny jeans and straightening her blue top out.

"No prob." Well talk about an awkward moment… "We should probably head inside…" I gestured for the door and she nodded her head, turning and walking into the house with me following close behind.

Jade spotted us as we came into the party. She waved us down and we headed over to her, pushing our way through the crowd.

"Hey Jade." Tori greeted.

"Vega. Oliver. Nice of you two to show up, this place is absolutely insane."

We took a look around and saw Jades logic behind her statement. There were no other kids our age, the party seemed to be some sort of college off-campus party. I knew something was off when Andre begged us to come, he obviously didn't want to endure the crazy by himself.

"Um, why are we even here?" I asked, looking around and seeing some obviously drunk people sliding down the banisters of the staircase.

"Because, you people are my friends and you promised me you'd be here, so suck it up." Andre emerged from the crowds holding four bottles of beer. He handed one to each of us before downing at least half of his.

"Dude, I'm designated driver, I'm not gonna drink." I tried handing him the beer back but Jade stopped me.

"No ways Beck, it's my turn. Just have fun okay? And don't refuse, because I have a new pair of scissors that I want to try out…"

I laughed at Jade, giving in, "Fine, here are my keys." I turned Tori who was tugging on my jacket.

"Wanna dance?"

"I'm not drunk enough yet."

"Okay then, let's get you drunk Beck!" Tori smiled at me.

"Only if you get drunk with me!"

"You're on, like Donkey Kong!" And that's how Tori and I got super drunk only three hours into the party.

Somehow we landed up wobbling down the road together, her arm wrapped tightly around my waist and mine slung over her shoulder. She was supporting me and in turn I was supporting her. After what seemed like a life long silence Tori spoke up, slurring her words. "You sir," she poked my chest, "are by far the bestest friend I've ever had!" She giggled after that, "Bestest isn't even a word!"

I laughed, the alcohol clouding over the logical side of my brain. "And you are by far the sexiest best friend I've ever had!"

She stopped and looked at me seductively, "Are you flirting with me Beck Oliver."

"No! If I was flirting you would know it!"

She rolled her eyes and dragged me over to the side of the road, where she plonked her self down and pulled me down beside her. As soon as I sat down she wriggled her way over to me and cuddled into my side.

"You know what I don't get Beck?"

"No, what?" I could feel a deep conversation coming on.

"You can have any girl here. You could walk into that party, run a hand through your hair , give a single smirk and have college girls lining up for you."

I shook my head, I don't understand why its like that, and honestly it annoys the hell out of me when girls throw themselves at me. "Yeah, so?"

"You're sitting here with me."

"And?"

"If you go back now, you could get laid."

"And if I stay, I'm assuming I wont get laid?"

"Yep you assumed well. Go have fun Beck." She said turning to face me.

"I am having fun, with you."

"Why? And don't give me the same old crap that every guy does like 'I like hanging out with you because you're hot and stuff' or 'your eyes Tori, your eyes'." She said the guy parts in her generic boy voice which made me chuckle. "I want something deep and thoughtful. Why do you like hanging out with me?"

I sucked in the cool night air, "Because you make me smile. When you do your generic boy voice it cracks me up. Because you're the only girl who didn't throw her self at me when I broke up with Jade. Because you're genuine around me, you're not afraid to wear sweat pants, one of my hoodies and your glasses when I come over, there are a lot of reasons why I like hanging out with you, most of them have nothing to do with your looks."

Tori was stunned for a moment, a slight blush could be seen on her dimly lit face, "Um, wow." She recovered quickly with a quirky comeback "Aha! So my looks do have something to do with it!"

"Maybe. Now its your turn; why do you like hanging out with me? You could just as easily go into that party, sway your hips, bat your eyes and have guys drooling. So why me?"

"Well, like you said, around you I feel… free and genuine. I can be all crazy and loose control but you're cool with it because you're crazy rock and roll. I feel safe with you around, and you hold me when I cry, where other guys would just run. You just look at me and I feel better, you know how to make me laugh and know when to just shut up and hug me. I feel I can just be me, and you'll never judge me. And no matter how many times I screw things up between us, you forgive me in the blink of an eye."

Then there was silence, I was going to speak up and tell her I do all those things for her, because of the feelings I had, but she spoke up again, in her generic boy voice.

"Wow that just got deep yo!" She looked up at me and burst into a fit of giggles, which made me laugh too. We laughed until our stomachs hurt and the mood changed from light, to deep and meaningful again.

I wiped a tear from her face that had escaped because of her laughing, with the pad of my thumb. I didn't move my hand and just sat there frozen, with my hand on her cheek. She reached up and softly ghosted my cheek. Her eyes closed and she moved forward slowly.

"Tori, I don't want to make the same stupid mistake again." I mumbled.

When she didn't open her eyes and continued moving closer I spoke up again, "Tor."

She paused, not opening her eyes, "Beck shut up and kiss me, now."

She wrapped a hand around my neck and pulled my lips to hers. Our lips joined, and moved together, sliding against each other. I traced my tongue across her bottom lip and opened her mouth with my mouth, pushing my tongue in. She fell back onto the soft grass, pulling me down with her, until I was lying between her legs, and kissing her neck with hot opened mouth kisses. She arched into my kiss and pulled my mouth back to hers. This time, her tongue found its way into my mouth and explored, while her hands ran down my back and under my shirt, ghosting across my stomach and chest. I growled into her mouth, and ran my hands from her shoulders down to her wrists, I grabbed her wrists and paced her arms above her head. I pulled away from the kiss and smirked at her red and swollen lips. I placed a trail of kisses down her neck and my hand was just about to travel under her shirt when I found her delicate hand stop if. I groaned inwardly.

"Beck… Not tonight, and certainly not on the side of the road." When she said that a car drove past us, honking its horn loudly and an angry shout of "Get a room!"

I rolled off of her, and mumbled, "You're such a cock block."

She gasped and slapped me on my chest. "I'm gonna let that slide and blame it on the alcohol. Beck about the kiss just now…"

"We can deal with it tomorrow, if we remember, but for now lets just have fun okay?"

"Okay." She downed the rest of my beer and stood up, wobbling slightly. I followed suit, but successful tipped over again, causing her to laugh. She helped me up then gave me a mischievous smile. "I have an idea." And then she ran off leaving me stunned for a moment, the alcohol slowing my reflexes, but I soon sprinted after her.

The sound of an angry alarm clock beeping caused my already pounding head to start its own drums-only band. I groaned as I opened my eyes and quickly shut them again when the brightness hurt them. Squinting I sat upright in my bed and looked around. I was alone, and thank god for that, I want sure I could handle another fight with Tori. I faintly remember making out and then blank. I squinted at a glass of water, two aspirins and a note on my bedside table. I wrapped my fingers around the glass, and downed the water along with the two aspirins. I picked up the note, and struggled to make out what it said.

_**Here is aspirins and water, I'm sure you'll need them for that hangover you're bound to have today. I took you and Tori home, but she refused to sleep here, so I dropped her off at home. What did you guys get up to last night? When I found you, you both had twigs and stuff in your hair and made no sense. Lets just hope you lot didn't procreate last night.**_

**Jade**

I laughed at her bluntness which made my head pound even more. I shuffled out of bed and into my bathroom for a shower. I pulled my shirt over my head and went over to the basin where I took out my toothpaste and toothbrush to brush my teeth. Whilst I was brushing my teeth, I noticed a pinching feeling near my hip. I glanced down to see a big white plaster covering a large portion of my left lower abdomen, just above my hip.

"Huh."

I reached down, curious, and gently pulled the plaster off. My toothbrush fell out of my hands as the plaster came off. I made a mad rush to my phone and was just about to press call, when it started beeping.

"What the hell did we do last night Tori?"

**Oooh! My pathetic attempt at a cliffhanger! Anyone wanna guess what was beneath the plaster? Okay so I don't think I'll change the rating, because I don't really know how to write M rated stuff… Um, do you guys perhaps have any stupid things for them to do? How long do you want this story to be? Should Damien came and cause some trouble? Please let me know!**

**Becksgirl :P**


	6. Oh boy

**Sorry for the huge delay, but my internet was down for weeks! Thanks for all the awesome reviews and favorites and alerts! They mean so much! So some of you guessed right, Beck got a Tattoo! Um, yeah, anyone see the new promo for Tori goes Platinum! I made a weird squeaking noise when Beck and Tori leaned in to kiss! Let's just hope BORI finally happens! **

"What the hell did we do last night Tori!" I heard Beck say on the other side of the line. I guess he must have woken up with a hangover, like me, and gotten up to have a shower and discovered a plaster on his lower abdomen, just like I had.

I had woken up to my eye balls seemingly pulsating in their sockets, and a nasty ache in my head. I turned over, shutting my eyes tightly to prevent the light from hurting them more. I blindly felt around my bedside table for the aspirins I know Jade put there. When I found them, I swallowed them whole and slowly pulled myself up and out of my bed. Before I headed off to the bathroom, I checked to make sure that Beck wasn't naked somewhere in my room. When I didn't find him anywhere, I felt kind of disappointed. I shook my head, which was a bad idea, and banished the thought out of my head. Beck was a friend and nothing more. I walked over to my bathroom, with difficulty seeing as I was squinting. I splashed cool water on my face, relishing in the slight wave of normality that came with it. Standing upright, I noticed a pinching feeling on my lower abdomen, just above my hip. I squinted down and saw a large white plaster. I gently rubbed my fingers across its surface, before swiftly pulling it off. I took in a sharp hiss of pain, before looking down at the place where the plaster was.

My eyes struggled to focus on the words that had been permanently drawn onto my skin. When my eyes did adjust, I let out a scream and ran to my room picking up my phone dialing a number I knew off by heart. But before I could say a word, he asked.

"What the hell did we do last night Tori!"

"So I guess you saw the tattoo?"

"You have one too!"

"Yes, I'm still in shock!"

"What does yours say?"

"Umm, it's a tattoo of your name! I'm assuming that yours is my name!"

"Yeah, look I'm coming over." And with that he hung up.

I dropped my phone on my bed and looked down at the beautiful letters written in plain, black ink, in calligraphy that read "Beck"

'Oh boy…' I still hadn't figured out my feeling for him. I can think of all these overly used clichés and cheesy lines to describe the way I feel about him, but I just can't put my feelings into true, honest words. I love him that much I am sure of. But I can't figure out if it is that family type of love or that epic type of love. There's a lot of reasons I like _hanging_ out with him for, but could those reasons have a deeper meaning too them? I am attracted to him, there's no denying that he isn't hot, but here I am again thinking that it's just because of his looks. It's not his smile, which makes his eyes crinkle. Or his rough hands that feel strange and amazing against my skin. Or his warm breath that tickles my throat when he kisses my neck… No, it's none of that, _**right**_**? **But Damien made me feel all those ways too.

The thing is, I like Beck and his kisses that shatter my world and make my head spin and make me feel as if I'm caught in an avalanche of lust and sweetness and _**Beckness**_. I like his unique sandy, wet jean smell that wafts into my nose when we hug and makes me feel warm and fuzzy. I like his soft hair that my fingers run so easily through. I like his voice that vibrates through my body when he speaks and his eyes that seem to see apart of me that I clearly don't. I just like Beck, not love. Not now, not ever. But that's a lie a complete and utter lie. I was falling for him, fast and hard and _hopelessly.___ Like a brick being dropped out a fifty story building, I was going to hit the ground fast. But then on he other hand I love Damien, and I know if I start something with the guy that should have been mine long ago, that he'll just land up being my rebound and I'll always ask myself the same question; "What if I went after Damien?".

I wouldn't do that to Beck, or myself, I will just have to set the boundaries and prevent us from doing more idiotic things. Seriously, who in their right mind gets a tattoo of their best friend's name?

That's when I started panicking again, I picked up my phone and sent a text to Jade, telling her it was a 911 and she needed to be here in an hour.

I started pacing my room, thinking of any explanation I could give my parents if they ever saw Becks name printed on my body. I was stopped mid-pace by a pair of warm hands that were on my shoulders. I spun around to face Beck, who took a deep breath.

"How did we get tattoos?"

I shrugged, walking over to my bed and sitting down, he sat down nest to me and I gently pushed up his shirt to see tattoo that was very much like mine, except it said "TORI" and not "BECK".

"I umm…" I tried to clear my foggy memory. "I remember making-out on the side of the road and walking down the street by that mall."

A slight blush colored his cheeks. "I, ah, remember that too. Then I remember walking into the mall and that's where I black out."

"Look, Beck we can sit here and try to remember something that we never will, or we can try to find a place o get the tattoos removed."

He sighed. "That's the thing Tor; I don't want to have it removed. I liked kissing you last night, I liked last night, and I like the idea of having your name with me forever. I've been trying to tell you this stuff for months. I adore you, and I want to be with you and I think I might lo-"

I put my fingers on his mouth, stopping him. "Please Beck, don't say that. I just broke up with Damien; I can't let you say that."

"Okay, I won't say it, but Tori, please, please understand where I am coming from. I get that you don't like labels and all, but please just open your eyes to what has been standing in front of you. All those guys broke your heart, but I won't. I get that you need time to adjust to all of this, but I at least deserve a chance. You don't have to say or do anything you don't want to. I just, I'm actually going to beg you to give me a chance."

The look on his face, coupled with my earlier thoughts made it all much harder for me. Should I give us a chance, even with the thoughts of Damien running through my head?

"No labels, no names, no promises." I whispered, for his sake, this was for his sake, and maybe even for my own.

"Deal." Was all he whispered and then his lips were on mine. He pushed me back down onto my bed and climbed on top of me. His mouth was hot and sensual and amazing. He was rough and soft at the same time as his tongue pushed into my mouth and fought my tongue. His hands gripped the hem of my shirt and pulled it above my head. He stops for a second and looks down at me as if contemplating if he's doing the right thing. To help him along, I graze my hands over his back, and force his mouth back onto mine. I slip my hands under his shirt and trace every contour of his muscled chest. He slips his pants off and I take the moment to brush my fingers across my name on him. Beck shivers under my touch, and rips my pants off with a new desire to have me, right then and there. And I let him, I let him rock back and forth in a slow, mesmerizing motion that leaves me tingling from head to toe. I allow him to place hot open-mouthed kisses across my chest, and I allow myself to tangle my hands in his hair and kiss him if there was no tomorrow.

When we finish, and he holds me in his arms, I know that I did wrong. But I did it all for him. I helped him after his break up with Jade, I fixed him. Now, I'm lonely and he can fix me, he will fix me. But I realized again, that I keep on doing stupid things and if I'm not careful, I'll land up breaking my best friends' heart.

**Well, I feel that this chapter sucked… Any thoughts. This was just to show case that Tori is not really over Damien, and is trying to make herself feel less lonely by being with Beck. I want Beck to be the one that has to fix her, and make her fall in love with him. They will be doing more stupid things, and that's how Tori is going to realize that she loves Beck… Please review… And lets all hold thumbs for a Bori Kiss!**


End file.
